the_new_adventures_of_spongebob_spyro_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic University (Director's Cut)
Magic University (Director's Cut) is the original story based on the new Pixar film, Monster's University before Scroops fear of exdeded plots lead to Eagle Beak's biggest mistake of sending Twilight and the others to the Guardian's home world. Twilight is surpised to see her old friend and Haku's younger brother Taiku coming to visit her and look foward to spending time together, but when Spike reveals that they werent always friends, he tells the Louge, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and the Mane 5 about how he and a college-bond Twilight Sparkle met Taiku at Magic University (A college in Equestria where all teenage gifted mythical creatures who seek to learn evreything about magic come to this educational magic learning environment) 10 years before the begining of mlp season 1 and after Twilight got her cutie mark. Back then, Twilight is extremely eager to begin her fillyhood dreams of starting college and is majoring to master high-level magic. But things dont go as plan when she and Spike meet Taiku who happens to be in the same fraternity they are. They reveal their past rough lives before Princess Celestia came into them and begin a crazy and out of control rivalry with the both of them cant standing eachother due to her being the smart freshman student while Taiku shows to be almost the exact opposite of Twilight: wacky, a super smart dragon and is the life of the party. But when Taiku and Twilight's rivalry gets out of hand, resulting in the stern headmistress of the college's elite magic program, Dean Nyra Cloudstorm to nearly fail them both and drop them from the magic program until Celestia convinces her to give them a whole semester's time to redeem themselfs by putting aside their diffrences and become friends by showing them the 2 things they both have in common: Their good grades and plans to become Celestia's faithful students. Taiku intends to prove to the Dean that he deserves to stay in the program and earn Twilight's trust by entering the Equestrian Magic Games, an extracurricular magic using competition which is only for fraternity and sorority members. But, all the while, they must safeguard Celestia's safety from a conspiracy of Professor Eagle Beak, a Griffin Wizard who is secretly aiming to become the new ruler of Equestia by defeating Celestia and corrupting the students into causing a rebellion and turning both the University and Canterlot into a huge battle ground which no one can stop the students from fighting each other and getting most of the ponies of Canterlot hurt! The episode will revel of Twilight, Spike and Taiku's old college friends who run the trio's fraternity and a rather misfited sort consisting of Alice the Centaur Princess of Centaursia, Edgar a Blue Ice Dragon gym star, Gwen a gothy harpy, Dan a minotaur jock, Murry a fat green dragon who likes food, Jimmy an adventurous red dragon, Sid a Yellow thrill seeking Wyvern Dragon, Jess the nerdy gorgon, Godfry a class clown mini Hydra, Claude and Molly, twin brother and sister sprites, Griffth a shape shifting elf, James and Eddy, a Twin Brother Two Headed Dragon, Amy another centaur who's captain of the cheerleading team, Louis, a yellow and green Spike the Dragon look alike who becomes Alice's other friend besides Taiku, Twilight and Spike, Courtney a curious giantess, Julie a mermaid who is afraid of water, Russel a friendly minotaur bully and Stu, Alan and Phil a comical hall monitor trio goblin, ogre and troll who helps Twilight and Taiku overcome their diffrences and face many trials like the Equestrian Magical Games, student presedent Election and mastering powerful magic to see who is the most powerful student in the school, stay in the magic program and stop Eagle Beak from making his move. Class is insetion, and it's gonna be wild. Magicly wild. Category:Tman92379 Category:Chronicle Episode Remake